


Dear Diary

by louisie



Category: Oasis (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 21:51:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7950469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louisie/pseuds/louisie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>맨체스터에서 런던으로 상경한 노엘 갤러거는 그 성격에도 불구하고 런던의 집세를 감당하기 어려운 이유로, 플랫메이트를 들인다. 그 플랫메이트는 축구도 안 보고, 채식주의자이며, 코카인을 하지 않는다. Fucker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Diary

**2008년 3월 14일**

내 이름은 노엘 갤러거다. 안녕. 시작부터 이름을 쓰자니 빌어먹을 전학 첫날 애들 앞에서 자기소개하는 중학생 나부랭이가 된 느낌이군. 내가 여기다 내 이름을 왜 적었는지 나도 잘 모르겠다. 이건 내 일기장인데. 아, 아니다. 일기장이란 말은 지워달라. 이런 씨발, 지운다면서 두 번이나 말해버렸네. 지워야지. 지우고 오겠다. 그래, 열일곱살 여자애처럼 들리는 ‘일기장’이란 말 대신에 —세번째다, 좆같은— 일상에 대한 기록이라고 하자. 기록! 바로 그거다. That’s the word.

내 인생은 나름 괜찮다. 직업? 기타 가게 알바생. 나이? 스물셋. 사는 곳? 런던 이즐링턴. 북런던은 쿨하고, 괜찮은 곳이다. 토튼햄 핫스퍼가 있다는 것 빼고는. 진지하게 말해, 그들을 몽땅 쓸어다가 쓰레기통에 처넣어 버려도 시원찮다. 우리 모두 북런던을 깨끗히 하자고. 화이트 하트 레인의 존재 자체만으로도 북런던 전체의 지능이 절반으로 떨어지는 것 같단 말이다. 쓸모없는 놈들 이야기는 그만하고, 난 방 두개짜리 플랫에서 살고 있다. 인생의 9할을 맨체스터에서 살다가 런던으로 내려온지는 일 년도 안 됐으니 여기에 아는 사람이 있을 리가 있나. 내 쪼끄만 남동생을 포함해 (참고로 걔는 틴에이저다! 좀있으면 GCSE를 친다. 맙소사, 틴에이저라니—끔찍하다) 내가 아는 얼마 안되는 인간들은 모두 맨체스터에 살고 있다. 우리 엄마는 내가 런던으로 내려간다고 하니 발벗고 말리셨다. 노엘, 너는 왜 그렇게 집을 나가려고 하니? 니 큰형이랑 동생도 아직 집에서 이렇게 잘 살고 있잖니? 친애하는 우리 엄마, 폴은 그냥 엄마가 해주는 밥이 좋은 거고요. 리암은… 어린애잖아요. 나는 밥을 꾸준히 먹을 것, 반년에 한번씩 맨체스터에 올 것이라는 약속을 하고 나서야 런던으로 가도 좋다는 허락을 받았다. You see? 나는 이렇게나 올바르고 착한 둘째 아들이다.

그래서 밥을 꾸준히 먹었냐고? Fuck no. How fucking dare you. 나에게는 많은 재주가 있지만, 애석하게도 요리는 거기에 포함되지 않았다. 그건 옆방에 사는 녀석도 마찬가지다. 다행히 우린 굶어죽지는 않았다. Not yet.

아하! 이제 당신은 여기서 무릎을 탁 치겠지. 이 자식, 아는 사람이 아무도 없다면서 플랫메이트가 있네? 이봐, 플랫메이트는 아는 사람이 아니야. 걔는 ‘메이트’ 라고. 알겠나? 마침 이 메이트가 날 부른다. 내가 한시간 전에 아이팟에다가 음악을 좀 넣어달라고 부탁했거든. 나는 아직도 이 아이팟이라는 손바닥만한 하얀색 물건에 노래를 어떻게 넣는지 모른다. 알고 싶지도 않다. 대신 나의 플랫메이트는 놀랍게도 그걸 어떻게 하는지 알고 있다. 짐작컨대, 걔는 차가운 물을 대접에다 떠놓고 달을 쳐다보며 기도를 드릴 것이다. 전지전능하신 잡스여, 동기화(이게 무슨 말이야!)의 가호를 내려 주소서.

이만 가봐야겠다. 이녀석은 성질 좋은 녀석이지만, 자신한테 세 번 이상 다른사람 이름을 부르게 하면 괴상하게 변한다. 다음에 이 친구에 대한 이야기를 해주겠다. 바이. To whom the fuck I’m saying goodbye? Wankers.

 

**2008년 3월 18일**

Hello again. 4일만이다. 이게 일기는 아니지만 —나는 기록이라고 분명히 밝혔다— 일기라는 건 하루에 하나씩 쓰라고 있는 것이겠지? 그러니 나는 일기 잘 쓰는 데에는 초장부터 글러먹고 실패한 게 틀림없다. 하지만 이게 일기가 아니니까 별로 상관없는 일이다. 젠장, 누가 신경이나 쓴단 말이야?

어디까지 했더라—그래, 플랫메이트. 스쿠비 두를 닮은 이 플랫메이트는 나랑 동년배다. 정확히 말하면 이 친구가 나보다 일년 먼저 태어났지만 난 5월생이고 얜 12월생이니까 우린 약 반년 정도의 차이밖에 나지 않는다. 이름은 겜 아처. 원래 이름은 콜린인데, 나는 그 이름이 얘한테 정말 무지막지하게 안 어울린다고 생각한다. 당신도 얼굴을 보면 알 것이다. 콜린이라니! 콜린? 중산층처럼 들린다고. 겜이라는 별명은 축구선수에서 따온 건데, 이건 아주 아이러니한 일이다. 왜냐고? 겜은 축구에 전혀 관심이 없다. 나는 축구 없이는 살 수 없다. 이걸 기억해 두기 바란다. 겜 아처는. 축구에. 전혀. 관심이. 없다.

이것도 기억해 두기 바란다. 겜 아처는 채식주의자다. 채식주의자란 무엇인가? 내 컴퓨터에 설치되어 있는 사전에 따르면 이 단어는 ‘특히 윤리적, 종교적, 또는 건강상의 이유로 고기나 생선, 때로는 다른 동물성 식품을 먹지 않는 사람’ 이라고 정의되어 있다. 윤리? 종교? 건강? 니가 무슨 50대냐! 

처음 얘가 이 플랫에 찾아온 날, 나는 이놈이 나랑 살기 괜찮은 놈인지 알아보기 위해 코카인은 좀 하냐고 물었다. 겜이 뭐라고 대답했는지 상상이 가는가? “나는 마약을 한번도 해본 적이 없어. 더 약한 걸 얘기하는 거라면… 대마라면 자주 하지.” (조르디 악센트로 상상해 달라) 대마라고라? 대마는 절대로 마약이 아니다. 다행히 걔도 그걸 알고 있어서 다행이다. 그러니 이것도 기억해 둬라. 겜 아처는 마약을 하지 않는다.

인생의 3대 진리인 축구와 고기와 마약을 자기 인생에서 뺀 사람을 내가 도대체 왜 같이 살자고 허락했는지 모르겠다. 음. 거짓말이다. 여기선 내 자신에 솔직해지기로 했으니까. 어차피 보는 사람은 나밖에 없는데, 안 그래? 어이, 겜, 만약 니가 치사하게도 이걸 훔쳐보고 있다면 지금 당장 이 노트를 덮도록 해. Do not even think you can get away with it.

나는 원래 누구랑 함께 살고 싶은 생각이 전혀 없었다. 동지들, 이해해 주기 바란다. 나는 인류를 싫어하지 않는다. 단지 난 인간이 싫을 뿐이다. 나는 되도록이면 사람하고 어울리고 싶지 않고, 누가 나한테 간섭하는 것도 싫고, 그리고 요즘 세상엔 또라이가 너무나도 많다. 생각해보라. 플랫메이트를 들였는데 그게 싸이코패스면 어떡하나? 연쇄살인마면? 섹스중독자면? 물론 이런 사람이 올 확률은 축구&고기&마약을 안 하는 사람이 올 확률보다 높을지도 모르겠다… 좌우지간 런던의 렌트가 이렇게 비싸지만 않았더라도 내가 플랫 쉐어링을 광고에 올리지 않았을 것이다. 셜록 홈즈가 친애하는 왓슨을 어떻게 만났는지 아는가? 셜록 홈즈는 자기 플랫메이트가 필요했다! 그 고약한 성질머리도 자기 혼자 렌트를 낼 수는 없었던 거다. 그게 어느시대지? 빅토리아? 그때에도 런던의 렌트는 미친 수준이었던 게다.

플랫메이트를 구한다는 광고를 ‘룸버디즈’에 올리고는 기분이 굉장히 이상해졌다. 마치 베스트매치닷컴이나 그런 데이트 사이트에다 날 올려놓은 것 같은 느낌이 들었다. 그래서 메시지가 올 때마다 화들짝 놀래서 액정을 독수리처럼 쳐다보았다. 나는 많은 사람을 걸러냈다. 이 사이트에 이상한 점이 뭐냐면, 자기 프로필 사진을 걸 수 있다는 거다. 나는 물론 내 사진을 걸지 않았다. 그런데, 인류에게 무슨 일이 일어나고 있는 것인지 많은 사람들이 자기 사진을 (또는 훔친 사진일 수도 있다) 걸었다. 나는 홈리스처럼 생긴 사람들의 메세지를 모두 삭제했다. Birds? 안 된다. 모두 삭제했다. 30대? 어림없다. 모두 삭제했다. 맨체스터 유나이티드 관련한 알파벳이 아이디에 들어있는 놈들 모두를 기쁘게 삭제했다 (예를들면 JackDavidson_mutd7 이런거 말이다. 병신!). 생일 정보를 쓴 놈들 중 쌍둥이자리나 처녀자리인 애들도 마찬가지다. 당신은 왜 하필 쌍둥이랑 처녀만 안 되냐고 물을지도 모른다. Well… 내가 쌍둥이자리고, 내 동생이 처녀자리다. Got it? 당신은 내가 사람을 싫어한다면서 사람에 관심이 많다는 것을 눈치챘을지도 모르겠다. 음, 나는 복잡한 사람이다. 쌍둥이자리가 원래 좀 그렇다.

그러다 하나의 메세지를 받았다. 습관, 아니 이젠 거의 직업적 투철함으로 나는 메세지 보낸 사람의 프로필란을 클릭했다. 성별 남자. 이름 겜 아처… 오케이. 아이디 gemarcher1. 노 맨유. 노 스퍼스. 통과. 사진 없음. 그 외의 정보는 하나도 없었다. 그러다 내 눈을 잡아두었던건 자기소개란에 있던 두 문장이었다. 여기다 그대로 옮겨보겠다. 옮기기도 쉽다. 나도 외우고 있는 거니까.

Living is easy with eyes closed  
Misunderstanding all you see

만약 이 두 줄을 보고도 아무 감흥도 없이 그래서 뭐? 하며 어깨를 으쓱인다면 넌 인생을 잘못 산 거다, 이 멍청아. 자기소개란에 비틀즈 노래 (스트로베리 필즈 포에버다, 이 멍청아) 가사를 적어둘 만큼의 정신머리와 정서를 가진 사람이라면 만나볼만 한 것 아닌가? 나는 그에게 답장을 보냈고, 우리는 만날 약속을 잡았다. 그래서 지금 건넛방에 뉴캐슬로부터 온 겜 아처가 살게 된 것이다… 

 

**2008년 3월 19일**

바로 위를 보니 너무 갑작스레 문장이 끝나 버렸다. 말줄임표까지 있는걸 보니 그 뒤에 이어지는 뭔가가 있었던 게 분명한데, 생각이 안 난다. 아마 뭔가 다른 일을 하고 나서 다시 쓰려다가 그대로 잊어버렸나보다. 그럴게 확실하다. 난 어제 겜이랑 술을 마셨거든.

그래서, 겜은 뉴캐슬에서 왔고 (이건 어제 쓴 것 같다) 66년생이다. 커뮤니티 칼리지에 다닌다. 전공은 그래픽디자인. Sir 폴 매카트니를 닮았는데, 이건 그에게 얘기하지 않는 편이 좋다. 사실 얼굴 요모조모를 뜯어보면 별로 Macca랑 닮은 구석은 없다. 눈 처진 것 말고는. 여기다 겜의 사진을 오려 붙이면 그야말로 열일곱살짜리 여자애 같을 테니 그런 짓은 하지 않겠지만… 코도 안 닮았고 입술도 안 닮았다. 근데 전체적인 인상이 무지하게 비슷하다. 신기한 일이다.

얘가 비틀을 닮은 건 그렇다치고, 우리가 비틀즈말고는 좋아하는 게 별로 비슷하지 않다는 건 아주 빨리 드러났다. 내가 뭘 보고 걜 플랫메이트로 골랐는데! 비틀즈랑 얼굴 말고는 없었단 말이다. 나는 스미스의 광팬이고, 스톤 로지스를 아주 좋아한다. 겜은 이 둘을 다 좋아하지 않는다. 맨체스터에 살아보지 않아서 그래. 망할 조르디같으니. 겜은 지미 헨드릭스를 좋아하고, 글램 락을 즐겨 듣는다. 나는 둘 다 그닥이다. 

그래도 상관없다. 얘는 썩 잘 생겼거든. 이걸 쓰는 마침 겜한테서 문자가 왔다. 양반은 못 되는군. 물론 이 기록의 절반 이상이 겜의 이야기인 것을 고려하면 우연의 일치는 아닐지도… 여기 그대로 적어보겠다. “지금 집에 가는 길인데 뭐 먹을 거 필요해?”

세상에! 남자형제 셋이 있는 집안에서 자란 나는 같은 사내놈이 이럴 수 있다고는 상상할 수 없었다. 우리 형으로 말하자면, 막내 뒤치다꺼리 하느라고 늘 바빴다. 나랑 한 살 터울이니 사실 우린 친구나 마찬가지였고 나는 형한테서 돌봄을 받은 적이 없다. 그럼 갤러거의 막내는? 말을 말자. 그러니 누가 나한테 너 지금 뭐 먹을거 필요해? 이런 말 해줄 일이 없었단 거다. 감동의 눈물 흘릴 준비를 하시라. 답장 좀 보내고 오겠다. 다시 안 돌아올지도 모른다.

 

**2008년 3월 21일**

답장 보내고 다시 펜을 잡지 않았군. 오늘은 겜이 내가 일하는 가게에 놀러왔다. 겜은 나보다 기타를 잘 친다. 사실 훨씬 더 그렇다고 인정해야겠다. 우리 집에도 기타가 있긴 하지만 (어쿠스틱 하나, 일렉 하나) 여기 진열되어 있는 고가의 기타들에 비해선 상대도 되지 않는다. 겜은 저번부터 한번 오겠다고 하더니 오늘 학교 끝나고 오후 느즈막히 왔다. 우리는 가게 문 닫을 때까지 같이 있기로 했고, 겜은 자기가 좋아하는 파이어버드를 잡고 뚱땅거렸다. 손님이 없을 때는 같이 잼을 하기도 했다. 

그러다 문득 어제 한 손님이 팔고 간 에피폰 리비에라가 생각났다. 겜한테 그걸 보여줬다. 쳐볼래? 말이 끝나자마자 걔는 기타를 집어들었고, 쇼가 시작되었다. 자기가 평소 좋아하는 곡들로 연주했는데, 세번째 곡인 Strawberry Fields Forever를 연주할 때엔 너무 푹 빠져서 듣느라 여자 손님 하나가 들어와 옆에서 같이 듣고 있다는 것도 몰랐다.

“훌륭한 연주군요.”

단발머리에 트렌치코트 차림을 한 그 여자가 말했다. 겜은 사람좋게 웃어보였다.

“전화번호 좀 알려줘도 될까요?” 

거절해! 거절하라고 이 자식아! 라고 내가 옆에서 텔레파시를 보내려고 하고 있는 것도 모르고, 겜은 자기 번호를 알려주었다. 여자도 자기 번호를 알려줬다. 더 가관인 건, 그 여자는 심지어 기타에 대해선 아무것도 물어보지 않았다. 겜의 번호를 받고선 그냥 그대로 나가버렸다는 얘기다. 그럴 거면 기타 가게엔 도대체 왜 온 거지? 귀신에게 물어봐도 모를 일이다. 기타 가게는 기타를 사려고 있는 곳이 아니었던가? 

오늘의 교훈: 겜 아처는 기타 가게 매상엔 일절 도움이 되지 않으므로 문 닫은 다음에 오라고 할 것

그래도 에피폰 리비에라와 겜은 꽤 잘 어울렸으니 오늘은 이걸로 퉁치도록 하겠다.

 

**2008년 3월 24일**

날이 좀 따뜻해졌다. 런던의 날씨는 맨체스터보단 덜하지만 그래도 고약하다. 진짜 좋은 날씨는 6월부터 시작이고 그 전에는 따스해지길 목 빠지게 기다리며 하루하루 내일은 더 낫겠지 하는 희망을 가져야 한다. 사람들 좀 봐, 희망에 차가지고… 개새끼들. 

또다른 개새끼들은 맨체스터 시티 녀석들이다. 씨발놈들! 다음 시즌에 챔피언스 리그를 나가게 되지 못하면 어떡하지? 정말 그렇게 되면 나는 어떻게 해야 할지 모르겠다. 아무래도 내가 런던에 온 게 문제일수도 있다. 다시 맨체스터로 돌아가야 할까? 시티 때문에? 나는 축구볼 때 절대 가만히 앉아있질 못한다. 특히 지고 있을 땐 더 그렇다. 시즌이 막바지로 접어드는 지금은 매치데이가 고통이다. 물론 겜 아처는 절대 모르겠지. 내가 일요일 오후 4시 경기에서 클라텐버그 주심의 판정에 미친듯이 화를 내며 (발로텔리는 헐리우드 액션을 하지 않았다고!) 좁은 거실을 돌아다니다 티테이블에 발을 찧을 동안, 겜은 티타임을 가지며 나를 쳐다보았다. 개새끼… 세상엔 온통 개새끼들 뿐이다.

 

**2008년 3월 26일**

지난 일기에서는… 지난 기록에서는 내가 혐오로 가득차 있었다. 축구는 사람을 그렇게 만든다. 오늘은 그러지 않을 것이라고 장담하겠다. 날씨가 계속해서 풀려서, 우리는 햄스테드 히스로 산책을 갔다. 오늘의 대화 주제는 형제였다.

“야, 형제란 건 귀찮은 거야. 특히 다섯살이나 어린 동생이 있을 때에는. 나는 한번도 형이라는 자리를 좋아한 적 없어.”  
“그래? 난 오히려 부러운데. 복작거리는 집에서 사는 거.”  
“글쎄. 아주 어릴 때야 그렇겠지만, 다섯살이나 차이나면 아예 사는 범위가 겹치질 않아. 내가 고등학생때 걔는 아직도 초딩이었다고… 걔랑 놀겠냐?”  
“그래도 방을 같이 썼다며?”  
“내가 약 하고 물건 훔치며 돌아다닐 때 걔는 숙제를 했지.”

겜은 한바탕 웃어젖혔다. 

“그러고보면 너는 형 이야기는 잘 안 하네. 늘 동생 이야기 뿐이야.”

아마 그럴 것이다. 폴 형에 대해선 이야깃거리가 별로 없다. 형은 좀, 평범하니까. 겜은 언제 한번 동생을 소개시켜 달라고 했다. 아직 학생이니까 방학때 놀러오게 하라고… 절대 싫다. 나는 어째서인지 겜한테 our kid를 소개해 주기가 싫었다. 나는 그저 어깨를 으쓱했고, 겜은 최후의 한마디를 던졌다. 

“너랑 닮았냐?”

그걸 왜 알고 싶어하지? 나는 이걸 쓰고 있는 지금도 모르겠다. 겜이 아무 생각 없이 던진 말인지 아니면 무슨 꿍꿍이가 있는 건지 모르겠다. 하지만 왜? 라고 물어볼 정도로 나는 넉살이 좋거나 솔직하지 못하다. 역시, 리암이 무슨일이 있어도 런던에 오는일은 없어야겠다.

그리고 오늘 산책하고 돌아오면서 있었던 일 하나. 누가 우리를 커플이라고 착각했다. 하긴 요즘이 어떤 세상인데. 그럴 수도 있지… 그렇지 않나? 캠든 타운 역에서 우리집 방향으로 난 길을 걷다보면 가끔 노점상들이 있는데, 타로카드 점을 치는 아가씨가 커플 점을 치고 가라나 뭐라나… 나는 아무 대답도 하지 않았고, 겜도 아무 대답도 하지 않았다. 우리 둘은 여기에 대해서 일언반구도 하지 않았다. 음. 이게 무슨 뜻일까? 그리고 나는 그 아가씨의 착각에 별로 기분이 나쁘지 않았다. 이게 무슨 뜻일까?

 

**2008년 3월 28일**

나는 로맨틱한 구석이 있다. 믿지 못할지 모르겠지만 진짜다. 하지만 그걸 직설적으로 표현하진 못한다. 그러기엔 난 너무 현실적인 사람이다.

오늘밤은 딱 좋을 만큼으로 시원했고, 그냥 자기엔 너무 아쉬웠다. 내일 아침에 후회할지도 몰랐지만 우린 맥주를 따기로 했다. 그것도 많이. 겜은 줄이 하나 나간 어쿠스틱 기타를 치면서 계속 웃음을 터뜨렸다. 나는 밤하늘을 잠깐 쳐다보며, 아주 잠깐, 어딜가나 술과 기타만 있으면 상관없을지도 모르겠다는 공상적인 생각을 했다. 그런데 맥주캔을 더 가지러 가겠다며 일어나던 겜이 그러는 거였다. 우리가 앞으로 어떻게 되든, 기타랑 술만 있으면 상관없을 거라고. 나는 핀잔을 줬다. 너는 무슨 꿈속에서 사냐… 겜은 고개를 절레절레 저으며 웃었다. 더 보고 있다간 내 표정이 들킬 것 같아서 나는 고개를 돌렸다. 젠장! 빌어먹을! 사춘기 여자애가 된 기분이었다. 사춘기 여자애들은 이런 감정으로 24/7을 살아간단 말인가? 그렇다면 사춘기 여자애란 것은 세상에서 가장 어려운 직업일 것이다. 가만, 그걸 직업으로 부를 수 있나? 나는 지금 취했을지도 모른다. 이게 다 겜 아처 때문이다.

**Author's Note:**

> 이 안에 쓰인 모든 현대 대중문화 레퍼런스는 제 맘대로이며 현실과 일치하지 않습니다. 물론 음악 얘기 빼고요.


End file.
